


Art

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Dean Winchester, Beta Jimmy Novak, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Jimmy finally convince Castiel to pose for his pictures, insisting he’d be just as beautiful as he thinks they are.





	Art

Dean and Jimmy met first.

They were taking the same stage presence class, mere college juniors who wanted to branch out a bit with their confidence.  They noticed each other immediately, of course – who wouldn’t?  They were both attractive, charismatic, and tended to garner the attention of their classmates with their personalities.

Not to mention that they were both Betas, something that didn’t quite match either of their personalities but balanced the power dynamic perfectly.

It didn’t take long for them to start the habit of grabbing a bite to eat after class, avoiding the drama of the Alphas and Omegas surrounding them and getting to know each other outside of their acting class.  They learned about each other, their families, what they liked and disliked.

Jimmy mentioned, obviously, that he had a twin brother, but didn’t speak much about him otherwise.

That was the biggest reason why Dean was so surprised the first time he met Castiel.

Their class had a showcase one evening, a smattering of skits and improvisational performances for their friends and family to see what they’d been up to.  Jimmy and Dean made plans to go out afterward – celebrate the good show or lament over a bad one.  Dean hadn’t considered, though he realized later that he should have, that Castiel would be attending and then going out with them afterward.

When Dean arrived at the bar and approached Jimmy at their usual table, he was hit with the most incredibly enticing scent of Alpha he’d ever come across.  Usually he wasn’t affected one way or another by Alpha or Omega scents as a Beta, but this one was too sweet to deny.

And that’s when he realized that the scent was coming from the man sitting across from Jimmy, the man who had Jimmy’s face.

Castiel.

Almost immediately, the twins realized what was going through Dean’s mind – Jimmy because he knew what made Dean tick and Castiel because Dean couldn’t stop staring at him.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

The three of them began to hang out, even more than Dean and Jimmy had been hanging out before.  Dean quickly learned that Castiel and Jimmy were closer than normal twins, but he had no issue with it.  The first night that Castiel kissed Dean (just a peck, much less than Dean really wanted from him), Castiel told Dean that he was an asexual Alpha, something incredibly rare in their society.  He had no interest at all in Omegas, very little interest in physical comfort at all, really, which is why he and Jimmy had started up – who better to help an asexual Alpha through his rut than his twin, Beta brother?

Castiel, as Dean also found out, was a photographer.  He was good enough at it that he was able to make a living from selling his photographs, either with commissions or in shows, while Jimmy was in school.  Dean didn’t see Castiel’s pictures for a while, though, and wondered what exactly it was that Castiel photographed that made him so much money…

Dean unlocked the twins’ apartment with the key they’d given him, dropping his bags and jacket by the door as he toed off his shoes.  “Jimmy? Cassie?  You guys around?” Dean hollered, heading through the living room. He didn’t see the twins there or in the kitchen, so he kept walking to the hallway where their bedrooms were.

Well, actually, they shared one bedroom and had an extra one, where Dean knew Castiel took some photographs.

The twins weren’t in their shared room, but then Dean heard a sound in the extra bedroom and his feet took him there.  He turned the nob slowly, not wanting to jolt Castiel from his artist headspace if he was working.  

When the door was open wide enough for Dean to look inside he gasped, amazed at what he saw.

Castiel was kneeled on the floor, camera glued to his eye.  Every few seconds he adjusted, taking another picture before moving slightly for a different angle.  Castiel taking pictures wasn’t anything that Dean hadn’t seen before, no – it was Castiel’s subject that caught Dean’s eye.

Jimmy was suspended upside-down from the ceiling, ropes wrapped artfully around his hips, leg, ankles, and hands to keep him still.  He was only wearing black boxer-briefs, so the muscles on his back were prominent with the shadowed lighting of the room.  

Dean had never seen anything more beautiful.

Quietly, Dean closed the door, standing against the frame so that he wouldn’t interrupt.  Castiel snapped a few more photographs before instructing Jimmy to straighten his arms, making the muscles in his shoulders flex as he did so.  Castiel took a few more pictures before he stood, seeing Dean for the first time.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel said, shock and a twinge of embarrassment on his face.  “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“’s okay,” Dean replied, stepping forward into the room now that he was seen.  “I didn’t want to interrupt – this is amazing.”

Castiel put his camera down before walking over to a lever on the wall, one Dean realized would lower Jimmy to the floor.  Dean went to the suspended man, carefully tracing the muscles on Jimmy’s back before he took the weight of Jimmy’s torso in his arms, pulling him in for a kiss as Castiel lowered Jimmy down.

“Well hey there, handsome,” Jimmy said once he was resting on the floor.  Dean smiled, watching as Castiel came over to undo the ropes on Jimmy’s body.  Castiel was particular as he worked, untying each knot carefully.

“So this is what you photograph?” Dean asked Castiel, helping Jimmy stretch his body after being hung in the position for who knows how long.

“Yes,” Castiel said, eyes averted.  “I specialize in shibari rope art, sometimes using models, sometimes just the rope. Many people enjoy the art that is shibari.”

Dean nodded, knowing that he was now one of those people, at least he appreciated  _Jimmy_  being the subject.

“Would you, I mean…” Dean cleared his throat, not sure how to phrase his question.  “Can I be your next model?”

The twins’ eyes both looked to Dean with surprise as they saw how serious he was.  Dean decided to elaborate.  “I mean, Jimmy was beautiful up there, and the rope work obviously means something to you.  I’d love to be a part of this, Cas.”

A soft smile formed on the Alpha’s face as he nodded.  “Careful what you wish for, Dean,” Jimmy murmured jokingly.  “Sometimes when he ties you up he gets all dominant and stuff.”

Dean smiled down at Jimmy, who was still in his arms.  “I think I’m alright with that.”  He looked back up at Castiel.  “I’m all yours, Alpha.”

The title coming from Dean’s lips, something that didn’t happen often, made the hairs on the back of Castiel’s neck bristle in happiness. He nodded, rising.  Castiel brought Jimmy a bottle of water, leading his brother to a comfortable chair in the corner to relax before returning to Dean, rope in hand.  

“Clothes off?” Castiel asked, not wanting to push Dean too far.

“Whatever you want, Cas – you’re the artist here.”

Castiel nodded.  “Clothes off.”  This time it wasn’t a question.  Dean immediately began to strip, tossing his shirt, pants, and socks over to Jimmy who folded them neatly.  Like Jimmy, Dean kept his boxer-briefs on, pretty sure that Castiel would be happy with that.

“I’m going to do a similar tie to what you just saw with Jimmy, since you are familiar with it,” Castiel explained as he sat Dean down on the floor, bending his leg.  “Maybe next time we can try something new.”

The promise of next time sent a chill through Dean’s body, but if Castiel noticed he didn’t respond. Dean could tell that his mind was already hard at work, concentrating on the shibari ties that he had started on Dean’s leg.

The tying was peaceful, the only sound in the room being the rope sliding on the floor and Dean’s skin. Castiel shifted him a few times, wrapping the rope around his waist and then his wrists, before finally tying his free ankle.

“Ready?” Castiel asked, looking to Dean.  Dean smiled, nodding.  Castiel leaned down for a kiss before he headed over to the lever on the wall, beginning to lift Dean upside-down into the air, as Jimmy had been earlier.

“Just look to the ground, Dean,” Castiel instructed, grabbing his camera.  Dean did as he was told, the tone in Castiel’s voice not giving any room for argument.  While Dean couldn’t look at Castiel, he felt the Alpha’s presence stalking around the room, the click of the camera sounding in Dean’s ears.  

After what was probably about ten minutes, Castiel told Dean to relax, lowering him back to the floor. Jimmy came over to catch Dean just as Dean had done for him, and the two Betas nuzzled together while Castiel untied Dean.

“That was incredible,” Dean commented, the blood rush to his head making him a little high on the moment. “I can’t wait to see the photos.”

Jimmy nodded, tracing the muscles of Dean’s chest.  “He’s an amazing artist,” he agreed, both of them looking at Castiel with adoration. Castiel blushed and looked away, fiddling with his camera.

“Amazing, beautiful….” Dean said, getting up and walking to Castiel.  “And now I want to take  _your_  picture.”

Castiel was surprised by Dean’s words, but before he could argue Jimmy was on his other side.  “Yes, brother.  It’s time you see how gorgeous you are with these ropes.  Please?”

Any uncertainty in Castiel’s eyes left quickly when he saw how much love and respect was in Dean and Jimmy’s eyes, so he nodded.  He slipped his shirt over his head, walking over to the rope.

Quickly he guided Dean and Jimmy through the ties that would hold him up, not tying exactly as he had done to them but in a way that was simpler shibari, something that their inexperienced hands could do.

Finally Dean went to the lever, pulling Castiel up.  Even with his jeans still on, Castiel was gorgeous, Jimmy snapping the camera quickly.

“This angle,” Dean said, calling Jimmy toward him.  From where he was standing, Castiel’s face could be seen, his eyes watching them.  “Cas, just close your eyes.  Imagine us hanging there with you, tied in your beautiful knots.”

Castiel did as Dean asked, a pleasant look falling on his face.  Jimmy took the picture, just one.  One was all it took, as Castiel looked like an angel hanging there for them, their beautiful Alpha, open to them in a way he’d never been before.

**Author's Note:**

> All images from this fic come from @reraizure’s tumblr. Go check them out - it’s amazing and beautiful and inspirational!


End file.
